Heat
by Nintenderp1487
Summary: "I want you to devour me. Once you have marked every inch of my body, I want to you to take me. Fuck me. In my bed, against the wall, right here on this floor, I don't care. Do whatever you want to me. I want it. I'm yours."


Blaze always thought she had excellent self control.

She was firm in believing that she had full control over her body and actions and that she would never lose herself. She had to. It was what she always told herself ever since she was little. Her fire abilities needed to be controlled. If her abilities somehow got out of her hands, she wouldn't know what she'd do.

That was mostly why Blaze was so hard on herself. Her strict self-discipline left her as a recluse, never getting too close to others in fear of hurting them, as well as herself. Her friends were her family, since she never had much of one herself.

So yes, Blaze believed she had superior self-control. She'd had years to master it.

But this was put to an ultimate test as she sat down at the table with her friends and tried with all her might not to jump any of the fit, and she means fit, males within her vicinity.

Blaze swallowed heavily as she looked to her left and watched Knuckles raise his strong, muscled arms to run his fingers through his dread locks. She tried to look forward and away from the handsome echidna but there was Sonic, taking a drink of ice water with droplets from the glass dripping onto his thin tank top that did nothing to hide the lean torso beneath. Even Tails' boyish looks and charming smile were making her heart race in her chest. And Shadow-

Oh Chaos.

Blaze quickly took a swig of her lemonade to keep from moaning out right at Shadow's toned and powerful body that was seated directly to her right. His muscles bulged and flexed with rippling strength and Blaze had to refrain from imagining his endurance in certain rigorous activities. How did Möbius have so many gorgeous males? It was torture, absolute torture. And Blaze could do nothing but endure as the testosterone fueled eye-candy continued to assault her senses. She quickly looked down at her drink and bit her lip.

Ah, Amy was speaking wasn't she? Telling a story about Sonic's most recent heroics, of course. Blaze wasn't really listening. In fact, she'd forgotten that both Amy and Rouge were there.

As much as she hated and despised to admit it, Blaze had gone into heat.

It was normal; Möbian females went into heat a couple times a year or more after they'd hit puberty. It was in their genes to seek out attractive mates and have intercourse with them. More often than not, heats were bearable and never brought about too much discomfort. But Blaze was a tad different. Because of her Pyrokinetic abilities, her heats hit her much harder, much longer, and more frequently than an average female Möbian. Touch and emotions were heightened, and her body temperature was always above the average.

It was frustrating, to say the least. Blaze knew that if she had sex with a suitable male, her heats would calm down. Males usually were able to tell if a female was in heat. But she refused to give in to her desires. She was above her body's petty needs. She didn't _need_ anything. She had control over herself.

That's why when Amy invited her to meet up with the rest of the gang at a small outdoor cafe near the beach, she'd accepted. She'd thought she had control. This pathetic heat wouldn't run her life.

And here she is, sweating and fidgeting and struggling with all her will power to not act upon her natural drive to pounce on these delectable boys. She underestimated her heat wave. They'd never been this bad. They'd never been good either, but this was -bad-. Her heart rate accelerated, her breathing labored, pupils dilated. The hot sun wasn't making this any better, either. She was starting to sweat in her purple tank and white capris and she hoped it wouldn't stain.

Masking her pheromones with enough perfume to practically make a cloud around her, Blaze tried to disguise her predicament. It was working for the most part. Until she'd dropped her spoon.

Blaze had been trying not to ogle Sonic too much and focus on her fruit salad as well as Rouge's most recent gossip. She really was trying. However, her raging hormones were not letting her rest. When the blue hedgehog leaned his head back to run an ice cube along his slender neck, making it melt against his hot fur and skin, she'd squeezed her eating utensil so hard it flew out of her grasp and underneath Shadow's chair.

Blaze gulped. _Shit._

Shadow glanced at her in surprise. His eyes were boring down upon her without meaning to, so Blaze quickly looked down before she could make eye contact with him. She could still feel his gaze, and a familiar ache began to ebb in the pit of her stomach. _Double shit_."M-My apologies," she managed to mumble as she leaned down to reach for her fallen spoon.

"No, I've got it." Shadow insisted and reached for it as well.

Their fingers brushed as they reached the utensil at the same time. Electricity shot through her arm and Blaze pulled back as if he'd burned her. He might as well have. Shadow looked up at her with the spoon in his grasp, suspicion and surprise evident in his red eyes. Blaze's breath hitched in her throat and her pupils dilated even more. Her skin was on fire. Just from his gaze alone, Blaze felt more aroused than she ever had before.

_Shit, shit, shit_.

"Um, here," Shadow said roughly as he held out the long forgotten silverware. His eyes searched her dazed expression, as if he were looking for a reason for her strange behavior. Blaze accepted the spoon. She was careful not to touch his fingers. She was afraid of what she might do if she had anymore contact with him.

"Thanks. I'd better go wash this off!" Blaze forced a breathy laugh before she bolted out of her chair and headed straight to the nearest water fountain. Luckily, there was one just to the side of the cafe, secluded and shaded. Perfect. She could cool off and wait for her nerves to calm.

Trembling with excitement, Blaze quickly rinsed the spoon that had almost began to sizzle from how hot her hand was. Then she splashed some of the water onto her burning face, dripped some onto the back of her searing neck, and waited. She breathed heavily through her flaring nostrils. It felt like an eternity for her body to calm down.

Blaze didn't know how she could survive the rest of the lunch date with her friends. She thought she could control her body. She'd never had this much trouble with it in the past. Why is it different now? Perhaps it's because these particular males that she's been spending time with are her friends. She's emotionally attached to them so it seems natural for her body to react so positively with theirs.

Sonic was her friend first. He'd gotten her to open up and trust people once again. Tails was sweet and understanding, always willing to listen. She and Knuckles had a lot in common. They were both guardians, so they could relate to one another. However, Shadow was a different case all together. He seemed to be so much like herself that an almost instant connection was made when they first met. Both of them-

"Are you alright-"

"_Son of a bitch_!" Blaze whirled around in shock, her hand flying over her heart that was pounding once again. If this kept up, she might just have a heart attack. Maybe that would be better. She wouldn't have to deal with this crap. She took a deep breath and glared up into the neutral stare of Shadow the Hedgehog. "Christ, don't do that."

The black hedgehog took a step forward. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were studying her as if she was this great puzzle that he needed to figure out. "Sorry. But you really should have heard me coming. I've never been able to sneak up on you before."

Blaze sighed and ran a hand through her feathered hair. "I know. I've been a bit... distracted, lately."

"I've noticed." His lips quirked into a smile; a rarity, usually saved for her. They had a special connection, her and Shadow. Something that they had with none of the others. They were similar in many ways, personality and life wise. What they had was odd and not necessarily friendship. It seemed more subtle and intimate than that. But it worked for them.

Blaze smirked back as she reclined against the water fountain. "Of course you would," She said with a slight mocking tone. "'Ultimate Life Form'."

Shadow actually grinned at that for a second before it dropped from his muzzle. His expression suddenly became serious. "Is everything alright, Blaze?"

The said feline had to suppress a shudder at the sound of her name rolling from his lips in that deep, rich voice of his. "Everything's fine, really. I'm just a little under the weather, nothing to worry about." She met his gaze to try and convince him. His eyes remained neutral.

"Are you sure?" He pressed, and Blaze knew what that tone meant.

_You can tell me._

"Positive."

_Thank you. But I'm fine_.

Several moments passed in which they held each other's gaze. Blaze fought to keep her spiking hormones under control, struggled against the flush that threatened to crawl up her neck and into her cheeks. God, she needed sex. She needed a male. But she was determined to be above this. She refused to give in. She was stronger than this.

When it appeared that Blaze would say nothing more on the matter, Shadow sighed through his nose before nodding. Blaze smiled and started to walk past him. She'd meant to avoid contact with his body, but she miscalculated her steps and ended up brushing her entire arm against his muscled chest and stomach. She gasped and moved away. She realized her mistake and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Shadow's eyes suddenly went wide. He looked up into her golden irises and took in everything he saw; flushed cheeks, blown pupils, rugged breathing. How had he not seen it? With her this close, her scent abruptly bombarded his nostrils. It was layered heavily with perfume, but the pheromones were there nonetheless.

Blaze noticed his wide eyes and flaring nostrils. Her heart suddenly stopped.

_He knew_.

In that split second she had touched him and pulled away, she was overwhelmed by her searing sexual desire and unwittingly allowed her symptoms to surface. And now he knew her secret. She took a couple steps back and looked down. "Please understand. You weren't supposed to know, _nobody's_ supposed to know. Chaos, this is so humiliating..." Blaze felt frustration and embarrassment well up and she choked on it.

Shadow hesitantly reached out to her. "Blaze-"

She shook her head and made to leave. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't look at anyone. She just wanted to leave, go home to her apartment, away from here. She quickly slipped by him and hurried over to the table where her friends were still sitting, chatting away. They looked so care free. Blaze felt resentment well up in her chest, but almost as soon as it came, she squashed it back down. It wasn't their fault. She was just different. It was selfish of her to be angry.

They all looked up at her approach. Blaze continued to look at the ground as she furiously searched the pockets of her capris for a few dollars and slammed them down onto the table. They all jumped at her actions, but she didn't care. She couldn't look at them, not right now.

"Thank you for inviting me, Amy Rose. It was lovely." Blaze gave a curt nod before hastily walking away. None of them called her back, either too shocked or too frightened to do so. That was alright with her. She didn't want to be called back.

When she finally arrived back at her apartment, Blaze immediately locked the door and pressed her back against it. She felt all the humiliation and frustration that she'd suppressed bubble up in her chest. A sob caught in her dry throat and she felt unbelievably hot. She just wanted this heat _bullshit_ to blow over. She wanted it to leave her system and never come back.

The one thing that she tried to prevent happened. She thought she could control it. Instead she underestimated the power of it and she unintentionally allowed it to interfere with her personal life. More specifically, her friendship with Shadow.

How could she ever look him in the eye again? He'd seen her in heat, panting and sweating like a pathetic bitch. She liked what they had, their silent, subtle allegiance of companionship and understanding that nobody else could have. Now she will most likely have to give that up.

Blaze sighed and trudged silently into her small kitchenette. She opened her fridge and reached for the cookie dough ice cream she kept when her heats got particularly hot and irritating. She figured this time was as good as any. Hell, if it wasn't, than she didn't know what was.

As she pulled out the ice cream, she realized she still had the spoon clutched in her fist.

* * *

><p>Blaze had consumed about a fourth of the tub of ice cream when her cell phone rang. She'd sluggishly stabbed her spoon (the damn spoon) into the ice cream and reached for the phone on the other side of her couch. She scowled when she saw the contact number, and she angrily pressed 'Ignore'.<p>

Satisfied, she tossed it back onto the cushion beside her.

* * *

><p>Blaze had grown tired of the ice cream and turned to plain ice water about half an hour later. She'd just settled back down onto the couch, the familiar uncomfortable heat of her body rising, when her phone went off for the second time. Her eyes blazing, she checked who it was even though she already knew.<p>

Once again, the call was ignored.

* * *

><p>The third time her phone rang Blaze was making herself dinner. She'd just opened a can of tuna when the familiar default jingle echoed through her apartment. She never bothered with personalized ring tones. Too tedious.<p>

She thought about turning off her phone and being done with it, but this was the third call. Perhaps it was something important.

Dinner forgotten along with curiosity prickling her finger tips, Blaze picked up her phone and finally pressed 'Answer'. She hesitated for a second to take a deep breath before pressing it to her ear. "What do you want, Shadow?"

"_About time. I just want to check up on you. Are you alright?"_ A deep, gravelly voice answered from the other end.

Blaze sighed and lashed her tail. "I already told you. Everything's fine. I don't need help. I have it under control."

"_No, you don't. You should have seen yourself, Blaze. You had this look- It was the look of someone who desperately needed something but did not know how to control it. It was the look of someone who was slipping_."

"I'm not slipping!"

"_Blaze, please-"_

"No, Shadow. I'm fine, I can handle it. I'm stronger than this. You know that."

A pause, then a sigh. "_This isn't healthy. If you don't take care of it, the strain will be too much. You _will_ snap. You will end up doing something that you will regret._" he paused again, and she waited for him to continue, unable to say anything because she knew he was right. "_The way you reacted to a simple touch; it was instant and powerful. What if it happened with a stranger? Someone who knows the signs and symptoms could easily take advantage of that. What if you are alone with Tails? He's just a kid. What would you do if-"_

"Stop," Blaze begged softly, clenching her eyes against the image of Tails' innocent eyes staring up at her in confusion and fear. At that mental image, she spilled to him like a broken cup. "Just stop. I know I'm a wreck. I thought that I had this under control. I thought I was above the petty desires of my body. Shadow, I don't know what to do."

There was a long pause. They both knew what Blaze was implying by that statement. Neither of them wanted to acknowledge it. Blaze lashed her tail and bit her lip as Shadow's steady breathing seeped through the connection. She hoped he would pick up on what she wanted him to do. Finally, there was a deep sigh from the other end.

"_Blaze... I want to help_." The message was clear.

_Do you want to have sex with me_?

Blaze felt her heart begin to race. "I know."

_Do you understand what you're offering?_

"_You're my friend. I don't like having you suffer when I know you don't have to_."

_Yes. I wouldn't offer this to anyone else_.

"Where are you?"

_I'd much rather it be you than anyone_.

"_My place. Do you need something_?"

_Just say the word_.

Blaze felt a smile spread across her muzzle. This was ridiculous and crazy and stupid and-

She'd never wanted anything more in her life.

"I... I wouldn't mind a bit of help."

_Get over here before I change my mind_.

She could practically feel Shadow's amused smirk. "_Alright_."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 coming soon!<p> 


End file.
